His Smile
by ADdude
Summary: A short story about Kyon's Little Sister Thanking Haruhi for making her brother smile


**His Smile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Haruhi Suzumiya series or any elements related**

* * *

><p>It was after that baseball game.<p>

Haruhi and the others had already ordered their drinks and food after winning the game. Little knowing that if not for Nagato's powers they would have lost the game and because of Haruhi's power they could have lost a lot more. Kyon stayed back at the field for a few minutes talking to the other team.

Haruhi still in the cheerleaders outfit walked to the door of the cafe to see if Kyon was making his way. Meanwhile Taniguchi was talking to Kunikida about joining the baseball team. Tsuruya was talking with Nagato or more accurately talking to the silent bookworm. As Haruhi looked on she felt a small hand tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see Kyon's little sister. Haruhi was really finding it hard to believe such a sweet girl was related to Kyon.

She gave her a smile and said, "Thank You, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled at the young girl. "You had fun today?"

"Yes." She chirped back "But that's not why I said thank you."

"It's not?"

"No, I wanted to say thank you for finding Kyon's smile."

"Huh?" Haruhi was very confused. "His smile? What do you mean?"

"Kyon used to smile all the time then he lost it."

Haruhi didn't know what to say for the most part she had only seen Kyon with that permanent scowl on his face. "He lost his smile?"

"Yeah, he used to smile all the time but then she told them they weren't real."

"Weren't real?"

"When he was in middle school he used to believe in a lot of stuff like aliens and he used to smile. He believed he would find them. He would play with me and throw me into the air and when he smiled it felt like I could touch the sky. When he smiled at me it felt like I could do anything. But then she told him they weren't real."

"She?"

"The older girl that talked like a boy."

During the game Haruhi took the chance and asked Kunikida about Kyon seeing that they went to the same middle school. He did mention that Kyon used to be different and he did mention Kyon was close to a strange girl and that relationship gave Kyon the reputation of liking weird girls. Before Haruhi had a chance to ask anything else Kunikida was up to bat.

"When she told him those things he wanted to find weren't real he changed. He stopped smiling." His little sister continued. "I wanted him to change back." Her voice developed a sad tone that almost broke Haruhi's heart to hear that sweet girl so sad. "But then you showed up."

"What about me?"

"When he met you he started to smile again. He doesn't smile all the time like he used to and he doesn't believe anymore but he smiles."

"He smiles?" Haruhi was seriously surprised.

"I noticed when he walked me to my school he waved me good bye and smiled to me. I like seeing him smile so thank you for making my brother smile again."

The little girl did not seem to think that there was anything else that was needed to be said because she walked back to their table.

Haruhi thought about what she said. She had always thought that all that Kyon did was scowl but she could remember him smiling. Through the game she got flashes of him smiling. She remembered his smile that day she came with hair in a pony tail that was the day after she had the dream. She remembered in that dream he had grabbed her hand and as they ran he had a smile on his face. Then he kissed her. She shook her head to banish the thought not noticing her fingers move the her lips. She couldn't help but remember his smile. There was something different about Kyon and when he smiled her heart would race. When Kyon smiled she got the feeling that anything was possible so she could understand why his sister felt like she could fly. She wasn't sure if she was the reason for his smile returning but she was glad that he found his smile.

As she saw him coming from across the street Haruhi smiled, he looked rather happy so she figured he wouldn't mind paying.

She walked back to her table and remembered the dream. At the time she felt like giving up on the world but that dream made her believe that there was something in the world worth all the trouble. As Kyon walked in with a rare smile on his face she knew there was plenty of reasons not to give up on the world. The she thought maybe if she got the Brigade into another sports tournament she could get him to smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay, tell me what you think. I wanted to touch on the relationship between Haruhi and Kyon's little sister. It's just a drabble in the Based around the Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya. But seriously did anyone notice in the anime episode Kyon smiled a lot in the tournament?<strong>


End file.
